


Sam Drabbles

by Fabrisse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: A series of drabbles.





	Sam Drabbles

  
Author's notes: Drabbles from Sam's point of view  


* * *

How long can an elevator ride last? It's always right to sacrifice the one for the many, but I thought, when the time came to make that choice, the one would be me.

Instead, it's a girl. How many days was *Cassandra* alone, surrounded by the dead? How much terror must we have brought her coming through the Stargate?

One child dying so all of us can live sounds simple, but it's wrong. No one should have to die alone.

It *is* my choice. Maybe we're far enough from the Stargate. Maybe not.

I notify the Colonel, then press Down.

***

Seriously, There's A Rule

Every physicist with a cat names it Schroedinger. 

I missed my kitty -- and if you ever tell the Colonel or Teal'c that I called Schroedinger a kitty, I'll introduce you to the three-peat setting of the 'zat. But introducing the Tollan, and especially Narim, to the idea of a pet, not a work animal, was worth it. Besides, with all the off-world activity, Janet fed him more often than I did.

Seeing Narim again was great, but watching Schroedinger strut through the gate, tail held high, was even better. 

After all, all cats are explorers.


End file.
